A Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by hrtSakura
Summary: Transferred to a new school, new town. Haruno Sakura is new at Konoha High, thankfully she meets her old best-friend Ino there, and some new faces. Love? Friendship? Talent! SasuSaku Rated T , and M for future events.
1. Authors Introduction

Well I've had a FanFiction account for a while now, and all I've done is read other peoples stories , and wow I've read so many different versions from anime to books. My favorites are between Naruto & Twilight (the book). So I've decided to write my own. I have to come to favor Naruto High-School stories, so that's what mine will be. I would to like to take this opportunity to recognize a few great versions I've read:

_Fealty _by BlueGreenApples, id 4089970

_My High School: The Best and Worst Days of My Life _by KisaLycorsis-san, id 4120105

There are many more but those two I read the most. I read _A Painful Secret_ by HarUchiha and she recommended a song in Chapter 14, _A Lullaby for a Stormy Night_- Vienna Teng. It really touched me when I listened to it, so I'm like "I wanna write a Naruto story now!", so here it is. This is my first FanFic so please don't be to harsh on me, but helpful criticism is welcome, as well as ideas & suggestions :

xoxo,

hrtSakura


	2. Chapter 1: A Single Cloud

**Chapter 1**

**A Single Cloud**

**--**

Authors Note

So here it is-- My first FanFic! After reading so many good and horrible stories, I've finally went against my laziness and decided to write my own version, set in modern day High-School. Hope you enjoy it, and please comment & review.

**P.S **The song _A Lullaby for a Stormy Night_- Vienna Teng, motivated me to write this.

**--**

Heavy, ominous clouds sheltered the sky, hiding the radiant sun and turning the usual bright blue to a gloomy violet. Crystalline droplets poured down from the sky, creating that soothing sound only rain could make, and saturating the once barren earth. Spring was definitely here, its showers would soon bring new life-- blossoms already sheltered the small trees. One tree stood out, the smallest and the only one that harbored the delicate pink sakura blossoms.

The doors of Konoha High closed, signaling the day has begun, despite the terrible weather. A single car drove up the turn-around path, the grey mini-van stood for a while as the two figures in the vehicle debated.

"Why do I have to go to school? Why can't I just be home-schooled like other kids who get expelled and hate crowds?" asked a pink-haired girl.

"Sakura, why can't you just tolerate this? Don't you want a good education? And besides you need to look over the choices you have, for gods sake your 16 years old, find out what your going to do with your life." replied her mother.

"Do you have any rope?" asked Sakura, obviously ignoring her mother's lecture.

"What? Why do you need rope?"

"Maybe I can hang myself in the bathroom."

Sakura's mother was becoming frustrated and quickly shoved her daughter out the car door, "Have a nice day, and try not to get in a fight, it is your first day."

Sighing, Sakura pulled up her hood. Her hair was layered, and fell down to her mid-back, but was pulled over her shoulders to escape being tangle in her hood. Bangs sheltered her delicate frame, her light skin unmasked by make-up girls usually caked on their faces, Sakura only wore her cherry lip-gloss, eye liner and some mascara and rose eye shadow to accent her outfit. She wore a black tight zip-up hoodie, beneath a rose spaghetti strap tank, dark skinny jeans with black vans, and silver hoops. "Saku" wasn't the most socially gifted girl, and favored darker colors and rock music.

Shoving a silver iPod headphone into her left ear, Sakura quickly chose a song, "Inside the Fire"- Disturbed. Pulling her red & black plaid bag over her shoulder, Sakura made her way up the stone stairs, _here we go. _

_I can't believe I found the office_, placing her bag on the counter, behind it sat the secretary.

"Uh.. I'm new here, and I need my schedule"

"Oh! Sorry, its been a busy day. Name please?"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Miss. Janetka's daughter?"

"Yes"

"Oh! Shes a good doctor is she not? I heard she did some pretty amazing stuff, I bet your family is very wealthy, and your father, I wonder what he does for a living…"

_God does this woman ever shut up? Thank-god for iPods, atleast I can tune her out._

"Um I hate to be rude, but I need my schedule, I'm already late as it is." Sakura interrupted sarcastically.

"Oh! Sorry, again. Here you go."

_Say 'Oh' enough? _"Thanks." Sakura replied curtly. Taking her slip and making her way towards the door, she was stopped.

"Haruno!"

Said girl turned to see a large-breasted woman, with blonde pig tails. "Yes?" Sakura asked, obviously annoyed. "I'm Principle Tsunade, but you can just call me Tsunade, your new correct?" Tsunade asked. "Yes, and I'm late"

"Oh, don't worry about that. Here I'll show you to your homeroom, what is it?"

Reading the slip of paper, "Hatake Kakashi, World History, Room: 209"

"This way please."

After Tsunade showed Sakura to her homeroom class and left, Sakura stood outside the door for a moment. Taking in a deep breath, and hesitantly walked in the threshold.

All eyes were set on Sakura, the thing she hated most too, _Ignore them, just breathe. _Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha book, smiling warmly.

"You must be Haruno Sakura…" Looking down at his list, "Transferring from… Tokyo High?"

"Yes" Sakura replied, looking around the room hesitantly, finally realizing she still had her iPod on. Turning it off and putting it in her bag, she set it down on the stone-tiled floor.

"It must be raining pretty good, your soaked."

"Yeah."

Just as Sakura was removing her hood with both hands( as not to mess up her hair ), a scream echoed in the classroom. Turning swiftly to face the class, a blonde blye-eyed girl was running up to Sakura, and before Saku could get a good view of the person, she was engulfed in a bear hug that lifted her off the floor.

"SAKURA!!"

Sakura's eyes widened, "INO?!"

"YES!"

Screaming in reply--which Sakura hasn't done in how long?-- hugged Ino back.

"I havn't seen you since you left when you were 10!!"

"I Know! I can't believe you're here!"

"Me to!"

"How?!"

"Mom got a new job, or transferred."

"Oh"

Kakashi fake coughed to get the girls attention, "Ahem. Sorry to break up the reunion but Sakura would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Uh not really."

"Do it anyway."

"Fine"

Waving a curt hand, Sakura stepped in front of the teacher's desk. "Yo, Uh my name's Haruno Sakura--obviously--, I transferred from Tokyo, yes the big city with all the lights and no I'm not a gang member but there were gangs there."

"What do you like Sakura? Hobbies or something?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh, I do dance, no not ballet or anything… that's for pansies, I do hip-hop. I also find interest in art and animals."

"Dance, Art, Animals? You don't look the type." stated a random student, a female, bitchy by the sound of her voice.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Sakura stated rudely. Grabbing her bag she went to the back, and took the empty seat beside Ino.

"Okay class, you know the usual, just don't get to loud."

"What?" Sakura whispered to Ino, "What does he mean?"

"He just lets us do whatever we want while he reads his Icha book." Ino replied, "And you don't have to whisper."

"Seriously? That's sweet!"

"Yeah. So anyway, oh my god I can't believe you're here!"

"I know, I thought coming here today would be hell but at least I know someone, my old best-friend in fact."

While Ino started talking about the school, Sakura took the free time to look around the room and observe the different faces. Ino took notice of this.

"Kay so…" Taking Sakura's shoulders to direct her. "The girl over there, red hair, the one that mocked you earlier? That's Karin"

"Huh"

"Brown haired, or pineapple head in front of us, that's Shikamaru Nara. He's a lazy-ass, but hes cool."

Turning his head, Shika waved a hand. "Yo"

"Over there we have, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, then Naruto and behind him, whom might I say is quite a anti-social bastard with many fan girls who he doesn't deserve, Sasuke. Uchiha"

Looking over the faces, and smiles that were directed towards her, Sakura laid eyes on the Uchiha prodigy. A smirk spread over her lips, obviously the male was good-looking. Black hair, spiked in the back with bangs framing his porcelain face. His lips weren't plae, but not full either, actually they were perfect. His onyx eyes were hypnotizing as he stared back with a scowl, before turning to glare at Naruto-- who was obviously annoying him.

"Sakura? Sakura?" Ino repeated, snapping her fingers.

"Huh? What?" Sakura replied, shaking her head.

"You were staring."

"Sorry."

"Okay I know Sasuke's fine, but he doesn't like anyone, were even debating if hes straight."

"OH! No! Its not that, it's just.. Just uh, he looked familiar" She lied.

"Uh huh sure."

"So your Sakura huh…"

Turning her head, Sakura looked at the boy who said her name. Pulling her head back a bit, the boy was to close for comfort, extending a hand she pushed his head away.

"Yeah what about it?" she replied, annoyed.

"Your kinda cute." Naruto replied. "Don't you think so Sasuke?" Poking Sasuke with a pencil tip.

"Hn. Naruto quit being annoying." Sasuke replied, annoyed.

"Teme"

"Dobe"

Raising a brow, Sakura turned.

"So Ino, what is there to do in this uptight overlly fancy high-school?" Sakura asked.

"Lots" Ino replied.


	3. Chapter 2: Light

**Chapter 2**

**Light**

**--**

_Author's Note_

So heres Chapter 2. Heres the ages and class order:

**Ages**

Sakura- 16

Ino- 16

TenTen- 17

Hinata- 16

Neji- 17

Naruto- 16

Sasuke- 17

Karin- 18 (She got held back. : )

Chi- 16

Ona- 17

**Classes**

Period 1: Room 209, World History, Hitake Kakashi

Period 2: Room 200, Biology, Aya Mikoto

Period 3: Room 114, English, Yuhi Kurenai

Period 4: Room 120, Geometry, Sarutobi Asuma

Period 5: Lunch

Period 6: Library, Study Hall

Period 7: GYM, Might Guy & Anko

Period 8: Room 301, Art, Hitake Kakashi

**--**

Ino showed Sakura around the whole time, explaining things Sakura didn't even care to know. The school was overlly fancy--in her opinion-- it was a school, not a mall, geez. Sakura was recently introduced to 'Ino's Gang', she thought they were cool, atleast they didn't dress uptight or act snobby, except Sasuke who just acted like well, an ass? _Such a pity, that good looks are wasted on a bastard like him_, Sakura thought to herself, shaking her head slightly thinking about it.

"What class do we go to now?" asked Sakura.

"None, its lunch silly." Ino replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah! Lunch! C'mon guys!" yelled Naruto as he came running past Ino and Sakura down the hallway.

"Idiot" said Ino.

"Seriously" replied Sakura.

Hinata and TenTen joined Ino and Sakura, and walked towards the cafeteria. Looking around, Sakura noticd the table were flawless, and shiney! _No more rust, no more wobbly legs!_ thought Sakura.

"Hm?" Ino, looked at Sakura who looked happier than she should.

"A little overly zealous for lunch don't ya think?" asked Ino.

"Hm? Oh, its just your cafeteria looks way better than my old schools."

"Oh I see, ha."

Grabbing their lunches in the line, the girls made their way over to a table in the back by the large window. After a few minutes of silent eating, the girls began conversing casually. The guys soon came, Naruto sitting first with a mountain-load of food on his tray, while Sasuke & Neji ate light quatities.

"Have enough food Naruto?" asked Sakura, obviously mocking him.

"Don't be a hater Sakura-_chan_" replied Naruto, smirking.

"What did you call me?!" asked Sakura while slightly choking on her apple, quickly taking a drink of her strawberry smoothie.

"Haha! Sakura-chan."

"Why?"

"I'dunno"

Rolling her eyes, Sakura took a bite of her burger. Noticing that the girls were eyeing her. "Uh.. Is there a problem?"

"Aren't you worried about calories?" asked Ino, looking down at her salad then back to Sakura's burger.

"Uh not really. I'm actually pretty health conscious, but I'm not worried about fat. Dieting is for people who are fat, and I have a high metabolism."

"Oh, okay." replied Ino.

"So Sakura, you said you dance right? You gonna join the dance team?" asked TenTen.

"Theres a dance team here?" replied Sakura, looking slightly shocked.

"Yeah. I'm on it, wanna see if I can get you in?" asked TenTen, smiling at Sakura, Sakura then realized her and Ten would be getting along really good.

"Definitely." Sakura said confidently, taking another bite of her apple.

_RING RING RING_

There goes the bell again. _I wish they could use their money to buy a less annoying and more tolerable bell._ thought Sakura. Glancing at the clock, she grabbed her books and stopped by her locker before going to the gym, a subject she could actually pass.

Coming into the locker room on the side of the gym-- the boys was on the opposite side-- Ino came up by her, "Hey Sak, Come by our lockers over here" replied Ino, passing her to lead the way to the back where TenTen and Hinata were already getting dressed.

Sakura slipped into the black & red plaid short -shorts and black T-shirt with "Konoha" written on the front, a shurikan highlighting the K. Surprisingly the outfit seemed quite adorable to Sakura. Pulling her long wavy hair in a messy pony-tail, exposing her medium sized silver hoops. Sakura did a superstar pose for the girls mockingly. "Sexy" Ino replied teasingly. Sakura shoved Ino playfully, "Oh no you didn't!" Ino shouted as Sakura ran past--hit and run-- running into the gym after Sakura and jumped on her back, Sakura and Ino laughed as Sakura twirled with Ino on her back, both oblivious to the guys in the corner of the gym watching, amused.

"Alright ladies, that's enough." said Anko, walking into the room.

"Everyone please take your seats, Haruno! You can sit by…" Checking her list, "Uchiha Sasuke"

"Lovely" Sakura mumbled, making her way over to sit beside Sasuke on the floor.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura as she sat down, "Looking at something?"

"Hn"

"Is that all you say? Is hn?"

"No."

"Ah-- it speaks"

"Annoying"

"Jerk"

Staring each other down, the pair were interrupted by an overlly zealous man running into the gym.

"GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS" yelled Guy as he ran in, stumbling over a bench. Anko took notice of his arrival and decided to retreat to her office, it was less noisy.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Sakura to no one in particular.

"Might Guy, the teacher" replied Kiba, a brown-haired male next to Sakura.

"Weirdo."

"Totally."

"Alright my youthful group, today we play… Basketball!" yelled Guy.

Most of the girls in the class 'Awwed', some guys 'Booed' but most said 'YES', including Sakura who jumped up.

"Alright… Miss.. Haruno, new student huh? Well you can be the first youthful captain!"

"Sweet"

"And Sasuke, since your good at this game… you can be the second captain.

"Hn"

Getting up Sasuke went over to stand next to Sakura, his 6'0 height reigning over her 5'7. Sakura wasn't the least bit intimidated, she even made a face to match his scowl, mocking him.

"Your gonna loose" Sasuke said to Sakura, pointing a finger at Neji to be on his team.

"Bring it on" replied Sakura, picking Ino.

Once the teams were full, the remaining students took a seat on the bench. Karin and her group waving their hands and shouting, "Go Sasuke!". Sasuke just ignored them while Sakura made faces at them, girls like that were just annoying.

The game started off pretty good, TenTen was blocking Neji, Hinata was blocking Naruto and Ino was busy with Shika, so it left Sakura with the ball and Sasuke in front of her. Fake-stepping to the left, Sakura quickly turned to the right and passed Sasuke, but was blocked by Neji and TenTen, Sasuke came up behind Sakura and attempted to steal the ball but failed. Sakura was dribbling while Sasuke was behind her, touching the back of her body with his front, his hands moving in front of her for the ball.

"Your not gonna win, so stop struggling" Sasuke replied. His breath slightly ragged, perspiration showed over his forehead, his bangs sticking, it was slightly attractive.

"Don't be so cocky, Uchiha." Sakura replied, smirking she bounced the ball behind her and through Sasuke's legs, diverting behind Sasuke, Sakura grabbed the ball and made a shot with a pleasant _Swish._ Anko then came out of her office and blew the whistle, announcing that everyone get changed. Walking past Sasuke, Sakura swished her pony-tail in his face and bumped him with her hip, "You can't handle my mad skills" she replied, walking into the locker room.

It was eighth period, finally. The day seemed to drag on forever, but atleast Sakura got to end the day with her favorite subject, _Art. As Sakura sat down at a table, the class soon became crowded with students. Ino, TenTen, Hinata, and after them Sasuke, Naruto and Neji came. TenTen hurried past all them and smacked a paper in front of Sakura, "Your on!" said TenTen, squealing as she did, by then everyone was sitting down._

"_On what?" asked Sakura._

"_The dance team!"_

"_Seriously!?" asked Sakura._

"_Yeah" replied Ten, "Heres the paper, for practices, shows, etc."_

"_Thanks Ten!"_

"_Your welcome"_

"_First practice is tomorrow, see you there?"_

"_Totally."_

"_Okay class, settle down, You know I don't like explaining myself so I'll make it short. I want you all to draw a animal, it can be pet or wild, it doesn't matter, even extinct. So have fun and it will be due by the end of the week." said Kakashi as he entered the room, quickly retreating behind the desk to read his book._

"_Huh" said Sakura._

"_Hey guys I just noticed it isn't raining anymore, it actually looks pretty warm out, wanna go swimming at Teme's place after school?" asked Naruto, making his eyebrows do a funny dance._

"_Dobe."_

"_C'mon Sasuke, don't be a killjoy."_

"_Fine"_

"_Sure!" Everyone replied simultaneously._

"_Uh I will, but I have to go home first, I'll be over there soon kay?" Sakura asked._

"_Ok, b-b-but what do you have t-to do Sakura?" asked Hinata._

"_I have to feed my dog and stuff."_

"_You have a dog?!" asked TenTen._

"_Yeah, hes my bud"_

"_Ooh! Whats his name?" _

"_Niko." replied Sakura._

"_What breed is he?"asked Shika, moving his head from his lazy position._

"_Hes a Husky and Wolf hybrid"_

"_Wow, those are expensive… that's really cool Sak" replied Ino._

"_Yeah but hes worth it." replied Sakura._

_Class soon ended. To soon for Sakura, she'd have to deal with her mother's constant questioning when she got home, her mother and her don't exactly see eye-to-eye, her mom's to uptight. Waving, Sakura went to her locker and outside the building. _

"_Shit!" Sakura said outloud. She forgot she had to walk, it would take a while before she would get to Sasuke's then. Sighing she started to walk, when a black Jeep Wrangler Unlimited pulled up beside her._

"_Hey Sakura! Need a ride?" asked Naruto from the passenger seat, Sasuke was driving, probably his car._

"_Sure"_

"_Is that okay Sasuke?" Sakura asked._

"_Hn" he replied, turning his head to the road._

"_It's just up the road" said Sakura. Pointing to the solitary house up the road, a red barn planted not to far off from it. It was a nice house, red brick with floral vines in the front and a stone balcony on the side, that's Sakura's room._

"_Wow, you have a nice house Sakura" said Naruto._

"_Thanks. But its just home to me" she replied, getting out of the vehicle, only to be tackled by a large black a white dog with silver eyes._

"_Niko!" yelled Sakura, pulling him by his collar so he wouldn't jump on Sasuke's car, "So I'll see you guys in a bit?"_

"_Yeah" said Naruto._

"_See ya" said Sasuke, pulling out of the drive-way._

"_Did he really say something?" asked Sakura to no-one, half laughing. Letting go of Niko, she whistled and both canine and master went into the house, gotta get ready._


	4. Chapter 3: Waves

**Chapter 3**

**Waves**

--

_Author's Note_

Okay, I've written 3 chapters in one night. It takes longer than I thought x.x I'm still getting the hang of it so bear with me. XD

--

Sakura ran up the stairs to her bedroom, Niko following her as she closed her bedroom door behind, hurrying to avoid her mother's interrogation. Niko went to lye in his dog bed in the corner of the room, watching Sakura do her business patiently. Sakura was rummaging through her closet, looking at the three swimsuits she had to choose from, all bikinis. After posing with them in front of her mirror, Sakura decided to go with the one she recently bought, her black and pink Costa Mesa. Posing in front of the mirror, she eyed herself. Sakura had the right look, her skin tone was light peach, her lips full and long-thick wavy pink hair, and her aqua eyes. Her curves were just right and her breasts weren't to large or to small. After posing, she threw on a black T-shirt and ripped jeans and flip-flops. Grabbing her keys and putting her sun-glasses on her head she walked towards the door, grabbing a towel and tossing some food in Niko's dish.

Rubbing her hand along her cars hood as she walked by, Sakura backed up her silver Porsche out of the garage, putting her Paris Hilton glasses on, she drove towards Sasukes--the adress written on her palm by Ino--.

Sakura arrived slightly late, she could already hear laughter and splashing as she entered the full driveway. Her mouth gaped when she saw the house, it was huge! It was old Victorian m-m-mansion! Deciding not to take to long admiring the house, she walked behind it, her bag slung over her shoulder as she entered the gate, pushing up her sun glasses on her head to watch her _friends_ frolic in the water. It was a huge pool, floatie chairs here and there, water foot-balls and sunning chairs on the deck next to the metallic grill. _Breathtaking. Walking towards a long chair, Ino waved from the pool, "Hey Sakura! You're here!" It was then everyone noticed her and looked as she started undressing, revealing her bikini. "Yeah" Sakura replied as she removed her shirt. Turning around she removed her pants," Hey nice Tat Sakura" said Naruto, eyeing the small of her back where a exotic butterfly was printed with different colors. Turning her head to look, "Thanks" Sakura said, winking teasingly. Stepping to the edge of the pool, Sak put her hair up in a messy bun, " So wheres TenTen?" Sakura asked, Said girl was sneaking up behind Sak, and pushed her in with a, " Right here!" Sakura's fall created a huge splash._

"_TENTEN!"_

"_I love you Sakura?" TenTen replied, entering the pool opposite Sakura, hoping to escape her wrath._

_Mumbling, Sakura pulled her hair out of her face, "Uh huh."_

_Rubbing her eyes to get water out, Sakura looked up, as the sun was suddenly blocked from eyes. Her eyes slightly widened to see a certain Uchiha standing above her. His body was just… amazing-- even god-like. His abs formed a nice eight pack, his arms nicely muscled, and the dark trunks only accented his light skin-tone. Sakura didn't realize she was staring until the male bent down before her, smirking. _

"_Your staring." said Sasuke._

"_Am not." replied Sakura, slightly blushing._

"_Are to." said Sasuke, sticking a hand out to flick her forehead. But before he could retract his hand, Sakura grabbed it and pulled him in. He came up gasping for breath and giving Sakura a dirty look, she just returned the look with a sticking-the-tongue-out gesture. Then music filtered the air, TenTen turned on the stereo, playing "Please Don't Stop The Music- Rihanna". Smiling as TenTen jumped in, Sakura started waving her hands in the air, as her and TenTen started dancing in the water. Ino and Hinata were lounging in the pool floaties watching the pair amusingly. Sasuke and the boys looked on._

_--_

_Time passed by quickly. The sun was disappearing from the sky, and the light started to dim. Everyone was getting out and drying off, pulling their clothes. Waving their good byes, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata left first, since they all drove the same car, then the boys drove out the drive-way, last but not least Sakura. _

"_Nice car" _

_Sakura turned from her walking to her car to see Sasuke leaning against the house, shirtless with a pair of ripped jeans on._

"_Thanks" replied Sakura, "Shes my baby"_

_Rolling his eyes, Sasuke slightly smiled at her childishness. "Hey Sasuke?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Thanks"_

"_For what?"_

"_For giving my first day a good ending."_

"_Sure" he replied, quietly._

"_C'mon, say your welcome, pleaseee"_

"_Fine, your welcome"_

_Smiling she waved, turning she paused for a moment. Pondering, she placed her stuff in her back-seat before eyeing Sasuke, quickly running up to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. It was so quick he couldn't reply, she was already in her car and pulling at the drive-way. He just remained, smirking, slightly shocked looking too. She just hugged him… she hardly knew him and she hugged him? Stretching, Sasuke walked into his house. Exciting first day._

_--_

_I apologize for the shortness. It's just late, and I'm tired soooo… yeah. I'll update soon, no worries._

_xoxo_


End file.
